


Frozen Sparks

by Felinafullstop



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5810212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinafullstop/pseuds/Felinafullstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blitzwing is a happy mech.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a writing drabble...it didn't really turn into anything and it's really like 4 years old...so I'm transferring it here from FF.N

Frozen Sparks

TF:Animated AU - One shot

* * *

His manifold vented slowly; little plates along his dorsal armor and his middle torso-plate fluttered as the hot air was released. His optics scanned over the data-pad in his fingers slowly. He hummed his satisfaction, turning to find a chair in his quarters to read quietly.

The triple changer was rarely quiet and was easily excitable. However, this day, he was quietly laying back thumbing over the text with a calm interest. When he was in his Icy personality, Blitzwing could get things done. The bastard Creation of a Seeker and a ground-pounder he'd been left with multiple programming fluxes, and three personalities to go along with his three distinct forms.

Keeping himself occupied was the best way to keep his more savage personalities down, and though they were dormant there were always whispers in the back of his audios, they were always watching.

The door chimed drawing him away from his reading. "Vhat is it?" He asked smoothly.

"You're needed." Lugnut spoke and slowly walked away from the sealed door. He'd delivered his message, and his job was done.

Blitzwing sighed softly turning his head to the side "Ve best go see vhat he vhants." He set the data-pad down on the small table beside his chair and stood adjusting his armor slightly he made for his door with quick even steps. Cold and calculated he'd decided that this had better be good or it was a monumental waste of his time.

* * *

The doors opened to the command center to find it dark. "Ah Blitzwing." The Slick voice of his commander boomed. Bowing once to the back of the command chair he stood stalk still.

"I vas summoned."

"Yes, yes you were…" A hand appeared from out the other side of the chair. "Come closer."

"Yes my lord." Slowly the triple changer walked to the side of the chair arms resting clasped behind his back.

"I've been keeping my eye on things as of late, and you're the only one of my soldiers with an ounce of processor speed that hasn't tried to usurp me."

"No lord Megatron, I know better."

Chuckling the warlord turned his chair to look up at the dark soldier. "Honesty is something else I am fond of."

"Lugnut iz also loyal my lord." He points out not looking down to meet the eyes of his leader, reaching a hand forward to touch the console to silence a few beeps before returning his arm behind himself.

"Lugnut is loyal yes, but he is an unpredictable brute." Megatron bit out coldly.

"My lord Lugnut's power can be aimed, he iz a useful asset." Blitzwing countered evenly. "Do not discount him."

"I said nothing to the contrary Blitzwing." The leader laughed again. "You're keeping your other selves down. Keeping this facade, do they bother you?"

"Yes, zhey are unpredictable." A curt answer to the leader's questions. "I like to be in control."

"I bet this has to do with a certain blue seeker clone does it not?" The triple-changer said nothing only stood attention "This will not affect you terribly in the long run will it?"

"No my lord, but I will keep your apprised of any new information that comes my way." He said slowly reaching up to adjust his monocle.

"Good." Megatron smiled and stood looking at the mech slowly giving him a once over. "Dismissed…."

Blitzwing said nothing, only bowing slowly before his leader. Turning on his heel he made for the door. "And Blitzwing?" the voice made him pause. "Be sure to keep an eye on everyone for me. Or six…if you prefer."

"My lord." This was the only affermation Megatron would need; it was all that was said before exiting out of the command hall.

"What did he want with you?" Starscream asked from the opposite side of the door.

"To speak of my patrol flight nozthing more." Blitzwing turned and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Starscream seethed. 

"You know exactly vhere I am going Starscream." The triple-changer looked back at him the brow over his monocle quirking slowly.

"I don't like you seeing him." He groused. 

"He's a clone not jour sparkling." 

"I am his creator." Starscream demanded in a hiss.

"Und he is Mein Jet …for now." Blitzwing smirked turning. "Goodnight Screamer."

When Blitzwing was out of audio range the seeker scowled "I hate you Blitzwing." Starscream said slowly to the Mech's back. "Primus forsaken piece of slag." He murmured and turned pressing the codes for the command hall and entered slowly as the doors opened for him. This little tiff with his clone was starting to annoy him, and thunder-cracker never shut up about the triple-changer.

"My Lord Megatron." Starscream bowed as he entered. 

"What do you want?" The commander said turning a few dials on the control consol.

"I am your second in command. I am here to be commanded."

"When I need an insolent fool I will send for you." Megatron slurred quietly.

The seeker nodded and moved forward slinking down into the chair behind Megatron. He kept quiet but watched as the warlord kept checking over numerous scans. "You're like a paranoid sparkling."

Megatron turned and leanded down lifting the seeker's helm to face him "And you are not?"

"I didn't say that exactly." The seeker smirked "How's Slip doing?"

"She is well." The leader turned returning to reading over his scans.

"May I see her?"

"What the pit for?" Megatron balked at him. "She is fine where she is; chained to my berth." He sighed and reached up scratching at his torso plate.

"I just, I would like to see to the well being of my clones is all." Starscream said firmly with absolute conviction. "They are an extension of myself."

"You make a slew of clones and suddenly you're Primus himself caring for them all like your children?" He laughed. "One day you won't care about them and their cries for you will fall on deaf audios. Like the prayers to Primus in this age." The warlord shook his head "Ah there it is." He pulled up another screen "Autobot transport."

"A supply ship." Starscream said softly. 

"Yes…we're two days out …prepare Thunder-cracker and Skywarp. They will go with you to infiltrate the ship and steal the cargo."

"I won't let you down my lord." Starscream said his leg lifting up over the arm of Megatron's chair.

"No, you won't. …Blitzwing will be leading the assault." Megatron said with a sly smirk as the seeker sitting in his chair nearly offlined from shock.

"WHAT?"

* * *

Pressing himself up against the other mech he smirked, trying to pull the bulkier mech down. "I love you." It was soft, slick, and completely serious. The younger mech groaned beneath his partner. "I Love you Blitz." The blue jet moaned as skilled hands roamed over his wings.

"Jou vill cry out …for me." Blitz wing said glossa rolling up along the jet's neck; against exposed cords and electrified lines. "Jou will beg…" he leaned to the jet's audio pinching down on his wings as he spoke "for more." He whispered.

Thunder-cracker groaned pressing up against the mech. "Blitz." He moaned "Please." The jet's slender fingers began to search the other mech's armor, reaching into his plates and pressing his servo digits into the soft proto-form beneath.

Blitzwing let out a moan as his vents gasped. "Ja ….Ja…Mein jet….Just like zhat."

Pressing his own fingers into the Jet's Chassis Blitzwing activated the torso-plates over-ride. The seekers cockpit split into three pieces that retracted slowly to either side of his chest. "Blitz." The seeker moaned. "I can wait as long as I must."

"Almost." Blitz purred slowly his own plates opening. Leaning down over the jet the Tripple-Changer moaned pressing his lips to that of Thunder-cracker. Their engines revved and shifted into low gears. Thunder-cracker's Engines began to hum and whine. While Blitzwing's began to growl.

Their sparks danced at the periphery of their chambers. Blue slick lines of energy reaching out dancing against the others trying to draw them closer to one another. "Thunder-cracker…" Blitzwing pulled him closer kissing him again.

"Blitz." Sealing their lips the Jet thrust his body forward sealing their chambers together. Glowing waves rippled off them as overload cascaded through their bodies. Blitzwing held the clone closer as the seeker's body dropped offline. His overload was still tingling through his systems but he didn't succumb to the waves of energy shunting them down toward his pedes. As their sparks retracted and their plates closed the triple-changer pulled back falling to the side of his partner.

"Jou vere vonderful." Blitzwing's servo reached out to touch the seeker's face. In a moment hot head spun forward and looked at the jet shaking his head. Random spun forward, but before he could speak Icy took control once more. "I told you bothz to stay withzin." He growled low and sighed taking over the body once more and turning his head reaching for the seeker to pull him closer. "I have Jou, I vill not let jou go." He murmured.

Positioning the seeker on his stomach to recharge, blitzwing stood and looked around his room with a quiet disdain. There wasn't enough room for them here; he would need larger quarters if he intended to keep the seeker with him.

Turning his head he smirked. He intended to keep the seeker for a long time. He didn't know what he felt for the seeker; He cared, and the seeker loved him, but that was all that was between them.

Grabbing his data-pad he sat down in a chair across from the berth so the Seeker could rest and went back to his reading.

* * *

Thundercracker awoke a few hours later looking around the room. "Blitz?" he asked wings twisting down on his back to fall and slide laying down lower on his back like a cloak as he stood. Wings always got in his way so making himself more lithe was preferable to walking around like starscream.

With a smile he knelt beside the chair and took the Data-pad out of the recharging mech's hand. "Blitz." His free servo touched the mech's chest, as he set the data-pad down.

Slowly red optics came online "Vhat time is it?"

"It's late." Thunder-cracker smirked "Come to berth."

"Alright Mein pet…Alright." A hand on his knee joint the triple-changer stood up slowly the jet moving to his feet as well. The seeker smiled and put a hand around the other's torso. "You are looking good tonight Zhunder-Cracker."

"I know." The egotistical cloan said. "You make me look better."

"Iz that vhy you stay?"

"No." Thunder-cracker chuckled helping his partner to bed.

"Zhen why?" Blitzwing laid back looking up at the jet's dark optics.

"Because…" There was a pause; this was always the hardest for the clone. "I love you." He said and moved around to his side of the berth. Blitzwing nodded slowly; servos lying on his torso. Finding a spot beside the mech whom he loved the seeker turned to face him. "You don't love me?" Thunder cracker questioned. 

"I did not say zhat." Blitz waved a careless hand.

"Than you do?"

"I did not say Zhat eizher." Blitzwing closed his optics. "Recharge."

"Goodnight Blitzwing." The seeker scooted closer to the other mech his servo's digits intertwining with the other's.

Blitzwing pulled him closer and smiled holding him closer digits laced together. "Goodnight mein jet." He nodded and activated his recharge subroutines.

Thunder-cracker lay with him for a long time just watching him and wondering what the triple-changer felt. Sometimes it didn't make sence and he wasn't sure it ever would, but he was happiest with Blitzwing and he intended to stay.

Sliding forward The seeker lay his head on the Triple-changer's chassis "I love you." He said softly and offlined his optics. He kind of like that Starscream hated this pairing; however even negative attention was attention. He smirked softly and fell into peaceful recharge.


End file.
